Desire
by kurama-sweethart
Summary: [Shameless Roy x Lust] She had seen many uses of alchemy innumerable times before, but for some reason that she couldn’t fathom: he fascinated her.


**_Desire_  
By Kurama-Sweethart  
****Warnings:** Manga spoilers: Up to, oh, chapters in the forties. Shameless het pairing. Never thought I had it in me, didja?  
**Pairing:** Lust x Roy – Smut  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by "Absolution": Written by the very talented Fera V. Induced by Just a Rambling Romantic and Requiem of Silence.

* * *

Their mission was to keep an eye on the military. Yes, there was Wrath and there was Sloth, but now things were starting to heat up; meaning more explicit tabs needed to be kept on every member of the government. Lust was given a whole branch to watch after on her own, and she took to the task dutifully, as usual. After all, anything that aided in their great and not-quite-noble cause was deserving of diligence and loyalty, was it not? 

As the days drug on and turned depressingly into weeks which grew on to months, Lust began to loose interest in the boring affairs of everyday military life. Promotions, meetings, new laws were passed and rejected, everything was business as usual and Lust wished she were human more and more; just for the fact that she could hang herself and end the never-ceasing masquerade of tedious boredom.

However, through the days she began to notice the presence of a certain colonel more and more than she liked to admit. "The Flame Alchemist" they called him, portraying his ability to spontaneously combust large flames with just a simple snap of his fingers. She understood the logic behind it, she had seen many uses of alchemy innumerable times before, but for some reason that she couldn't fathom: he fascinated her.

Sloth was perceptive and brooding, a trait that allowed her to quickly realize Lust's infatuation with the colonel. It was one of the things that made the woman so attractive: her ability to understand things without petty explanations. She understood Lust and her desires, giving silent affirmation that she would never speak of it to Father.

Lust slipped into the Eastern Headquarters late that night, bathed in shadows. Something had come up and he had more paperwork than daylight allowed, and the homunculus took up the opportunity to pounce on him while he was alone. She watched silently, bare back pressed against the cool concrete building, awaiting the last lieutenant to retire for the night. Lust prided herself in her patience, which she used gracefully until finally the woman she had seen the colonel with so many times exited out the front, stifling a yawn. She was beautiful, Lust had to admit, and even as she thought it she felt a pang of jealousy surge through her.

The colonel sat his desk, poring lethargically over an official looking document. There was no anxiety or nervousness evident in her as she quietly walked in, swaying her hips seductively and allowing her dark eyes to peer through her hair, like a predator locked onto it's prey.

He jerked up, the pretty face that Lust admired so contorted in anger. "Who are you?" He demanded, reaching into his desk to retrieve his trademark ignition gloves.

"Calm down, tiger." Lust purred, stopping at the center of his office. "I'm not here to fight you."

Roy didn't falter in his movements, slipping the glove on his right hand and keeping it outstretched, fingers already poised to snap. "What do you want with me?" He asked again, eyes cold and indifferent.

"So this is the Flame Alchemist in action, hm?" She asked, making it a point to ignore his question. "Malicious and willing to kill without reason."

Her words hit him somewhere that he had tried to forget, and he looked ashamed. But he refused to lower his hand. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" She was smirking, a dark curve of lips against skin as pale and smooth as porcelain. "And yet here you are, willing to reduce me to smoldering cinders if I so much as move towards you."

He grimaced. How did she know so much about him? He hissed low in his throat. "How can you try to pin blame on me?" He accused bitterly. "When you are the one who hasn't even relinquished her intentions?"

"This is true, Flame Alchemist." She admitted, tossing her head. "But if I were going to kill you I would have the second I walked in this room."

The Colonel thought about this for a moment before slowly returning his hand to his side. Finally he spoke into the dwindling light. "How do you know so much about me?"

She approached him now, face mere inches from his. He froze. "I've been watching you." Her voice was low and husky, her breath warm and moist against his ear. "I am fascinated with the way you move." She placed a black-gloved hand on his shoulder, absently rubbing the junction of muscle.

Roy was very accustomed to women making moves to him, for he liked to think that he was quite popular with the ladies. But she caught him by surprise, and he jerked at first before becoming standing stiff and unmoving. "I'll ask you one more time," he stopped to take a step back. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is unimportant." She reasoned quickly, already filling the new space between them. "And I want you, Flame Alchemist."

The Colonel was beginning to grow more comfortable with the sensation of this woman running her lips down the curve of his jaw, and he nudged her, introducing their mouths in a frenzied dance of shallow, pure desire. Her answer seemed to please him, thus he allowed his hands the pleasure of caressing her bare back, exploring the smooth, flawless planes of shoulder blades and the curve of her figure.

He realized then that she wasn't human, and in one fleeting thought, he decided that he didn't care what she was. Her skin was cool to the touch and even though her chest was pressed to his, he felt no heartbeat, and confirmed it when he couldn't find a pulse between his lips as he kissed her neck. The night rode on he realized she never breathed, either, save for the soft gusts of air emitted as she spoke urgen commands in his ear. She was merely a very advanced form of life, if you could even call her existence that, and he thought maybe she were something like Alphonse- a soul trapped in the body of a doll.

Instantly, one word came to him: Homunculus. He had read about them many times and had never paid their existence (Or lack thereof) very much mind at all. However, his speculation came to a halt as her skilled, dexterous fingers nudged their way through the fabric of his military uniform. He heard the buttons come loose with a short pop and his breath hitched as the homunculus pressed her blunt teeth to the hard nub of his collarbone. In all his years of dating and one-night-stands, he had never had a woman take charge of him like this, with his back pushed rather violently against the wall and it was obvious who was in control. Roy smirked inwardly, noting that he rather enjoyed taking rather than giving, and opted to just lean back and enjoy himself as a beautiful creature such as the one before him found all the places that made his toes curl.

He wasn't even surprised when he awoke the next morning- alone. He didn't expect to ever see the homunculus-girl ever again, and he didn't until the day he killed her. He watched in a sort of daze as the woman who had begun to haunt his dreams sunk to the ground, beautiful, luminescent skin decaying slowly away until she stilled, dead.

The End

* * *

I promised myself I'd never fall for a het pairing, and here I am, indorsing it. Anyway, Roy x Lust is so delicious I just had to indulge. One of my many guilty pleasures. Probably more like these to come. Based completely around the mangaverse. 

A review or fave would be nice :)


End file.
